True Soulmates?
by Krys Yuy
Summary: The one they trust is their worst enemy. Their pasts are all lies. Their only hope are the ones they don't even remember.
1. Prologue - New Threat

Hi!! Okay, this is one of my first fanfics, so don't kill me if it sucks. I hope  
you all enjoy it.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, this is a crossover. The other series does not play a part yet. Please be patient.  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, so don't sue me. Anyways, on with the story!! ^_^  
  
*********************************  
True Soulmates?  
Prologue - The Beginning  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
A shadowed figure sits upon a throne in the dark, dreary castle in the  
Negaverse. The figure appears to be talking to four silhouettes who are standing in a  
straight line in front of the throne.  
  
"I am fully powered now, after all these years of waiting and pretending. I  
have as much power as my father, Chaos. Soon, I will drop my disguise and we shall  
reek destruction amongst the Earth and make it mine!! My father must be avenged  
for his death at the hands of Sailor Moon's."  
  
"My lord, how long have you waited?" asked one of the silhouettes.  
  
"I have waited many years, Kunzite. Many, many years. I have remembered  
all that has happened since the Silver Millennium. I couldn't have what was  
rightfully mine but I have it now.   
  
Since the day I found her, my little charade began. That was six years ago,  
gentlemen, and they still think I'm on their side. On the day they found the precious  
princess, I twisted their memories into thinking I was the real prince of Earth. I  
blocked all memories of the real prince, his powers and guardians. It was fun to  
have what I have wanted for years and she truly thinks she loves me.  
  
The events that have happened in the years took all my strength in not to  
help them defeat the annoying Sailor Senshi. Especially the last one against my  
father. I was reborn again by the power of the Dark Crystal, not the Silver Crystal.  
  
Finally, after all these years, I am ready and more powerful than any foe they  
have ever faced. I have resurrected you all because you were my loyal generals in the  
past and you did not remember me in your loyalty to Beryl.  
  
Gentlemen, all of us will have what we desired in the Silver Millennium.  
Soon, very soon. Five certain people stole them from us but we will have them back,  
or you will. I have already claimed my prize. We will soon attack. You are  
dismissed."  
  
The four men bowed and chorused, "Yes, Lord Endymion."  
  
End of Prologue - The Beginning  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 1 - Dreams  
  
Well, did you like it? Did it suck? E-mail me at TrueLve@aol.com if you  
have any suggestions or comments. Or review!! Thanks for reading!! 


	2. Chapter 1 - Dreams

Hi!! Okay, this is one of my first fanfics, so don't kill me if it sucks. I hope  
you all enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Gundam Wing belongs  
to someone else, I just don't know who. I'm sorry if someone already thought about  
something like this. I haven't read all the Sailor Moon fanfics, so please don't sue  
me! Anyways, on with the story!! ^_^  
  
*********************************  
True Soulmates?  
Chapter 1 - Dreams  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
Gundam Pilots' Dream...  
  
All five pilots are looking through the eyes of someone. Who? They do not  
know. They can not control their moves but only watch. They are in some kind  
meadow in the back of a elegant palace. It is night but they recognize the silhouettes  
of their fellow pilots next to them. They try to speak but nothing happens.  
  
Then the five figures move and walk along the rock path. The five dreaming  
pilots look up as they hear silver laughter ahead of them. There, in the darkness, are  
five figures. The shadows hide their face but the pilots could tell they are women.   
  
The five women are all talking and laughing. They appear to be wearing  
different gowns each, which all flowed to the ground with grace. When they take  
notice of them, each of the girls run up to one of them. The pilots feel their bodies  
move to catch and embrace the coming girls. The light of Earth, wait a minute,  
Earth?!  
  
The pilots gasp in their minds as they finally notice they are on the moon.  
Anyways, the light from Earth, shines partly and now the pilots can see their  
companions' eyes.  
  
Quatre is staring into light blue eyes that never seem to end. He could see the  
owner's face smile and then feel her kiss him on the cheek. "I've missed you,  
Quatre," her voice tells him.  
  
Duo stares into the most beautiful emerald eyes he has ever seen. The owner  
  
embraced him in a hug and whispered in his ear, "About time you got here, Duo."  
  
Wufei glances at the violet eyes which are staring into his black ones. The girl  
envelops him in a warm embrace and says, "Wufei, you always know how to keep a  
girl worrying."  
  
Trowa looks deeply into the ocean blue eyes that are looking back. The girl  
kisses his cheek and he can see a faint blush, even in the night. "Trowa, I've missed  
you so much."  
  
Heero can't keep his eyes away from the sapphire ones looking deep into his  
soul. He feels as if she know all about him. She stands on her tiptoes and whispers in  
his ear. "Heero, I'm glad you're safe and that all of you came back to us." She pulls  
back and then kisses him firmly on the lips.  
  
*Scene Changes*  
  
The five pilots are now in a misty place. Unlike before, it is daytime but the  
women are no where in sight.   
  
A voice then calls out, "Remember..."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Duo.  
  
"A friend," the voice replies. It appears to be feminine. "Remember your true  
past and those you love..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Heero asked in his cold, emotionless voice.  
  
"You must remember and join your loves. Without you, they will surely lose  
their next battle...." The voice begins to fade.  
  
"Wait!! What do you mean?" Quatre asked, almost begging.  
  
"You must remember...."  
  
End Dream...  
  
All pilots wake up in their rooms, sweating and panting. Once they recover,  
they all get ready for the first day of their sophomore year at college, wondering  
about their mysterious dream.  
  
Inner Senshi and Moon Princess's Dream...  
  
All of the Inner Senshi and Serena are in a misty place. They look around,  
trying to figure out where they are.  
  
"Hello girls," says a familiar voice. They all turn to see the former Queen  
Serenity in all her glory. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"What's wrong, mother?" asked Serena, concerned.  
  
"A new enemy is coming."   
  
The girls all gasp. "But it's been quiet for four years!" exclaims Raye.  
  
"This enemy has been waiting a long time to gather full power and has just  
recently reached it."  
  
"What can you tell us, your majesty?" asked Amy.  
  
"I can not tell you all, for everything will come in due course. You are  
already familiar with this person, who is very close to all of you and has observed  
you for many years. This enemy managed to create an illusion of myself and  
memories of the Moon Kingdom before you destroyed Beryl."  
  
"So, that wasn't real?" asked Venus.  
  
"I'm afraid not. This enemy has blocked out your true memories. You must  
remember."  
  
"How?" Lita asked, wanting to know.  
  
"You will find new allies and when the time is right, the gates that have  
locked your memories will be opened, once the right key is found."  
  
"What?" Serena asked, confused.  
  
"This enemy is very powerful. Unless, you find the new allies quickly, I am  
afraid you will lose this battle and the future as you saw it, will cease to exist."  
  
"What must we do?" Raye asked urgently.  
  
"You must find and remember. Find the keys to your memories and when  
you do, you'll find that they are truly special. I am only able to release a few  
memories, so brace yourself." The queen then gestured with a wave of her hand.  
  
The five girls were then attacked by a few, confusing images.  
  
Memories...  
  
Dancing in the Moon Kingdom's ballroom with five strange men and looking  
very happy.  
  
Prince Endymion of Earth (or so they thought) and the four Negaverse  
generals (which they found out before, were supposedly their soulmates and  
Endymion's guardians but were brainwashed by Beryl. If you couldn't guess,  
Darien just made it up!!) then cut in and all the girls then looked pissed.  
  
Moonlight strolls in the royal garden.  
  
Blue eyes, platinum gold hair with wild bangs.  
  
Colbat blue eyes, brown hair in a braid.  
  
Black eyes, black hair in a small ponytail.  
  
Dark green eyes, brown hair covering one eye.  
  
Prussian blue eyes, dark brown hair with wild bangs.  
  
Each individual strange man, proposing to each specific girl.  
  
All the girls looking at their engagement rings and showing it to one another.   
  
End Memories...  
  
"What was that?" asked Mina.  
  
"You must remember your true past," Queen Serenity said. "Please you must  
remember. The fate of the world rest in your hands, fair princesses. Follow your  
heart and you will find the keys. The keys that will unlock everything about the  
Silver Millennium. You will remember your past life as if you lived it here. The true  
past will help you in the near future. Remember, without those keys, the entire  
universe will not be saved. Follow your heart and remember...." The queen's voice  
died down as she faded.  
  
"Mother, wait!!" Serena exclaimed, trying to grab her hand but it just  
slipped through.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled sadly as she faded away completely. Before the girls  
woke up, a gentle breeze blew past them and they all heard a whisper. "Follow your  
heart..."  
  
End Inner Senshi and Moon Princess's Dream...  
  
All five girls, now young women, woke up in various rooms at Raye's shrine.  
  
Sadly, her grandpa died after Raye's graduation and she had inherited the  
shrine. Before they went to college, Raye offered that they all live together now. The  
shrine was so big and spacious, it could fit five couples. Chad had left after  
grandpa's death. Lita had sold her apartment and joined everyone at the shrine.  
They all lived together and mostly had the same classes at Tokyo University. Serena,  
Raye, and Mina all had their own cars. Raye had gotten a red sports car for her  
graduation from her good-for-nothing father. Mina saved up money from her acting  
career and had a orange corvette. Serena had gotten a metallic blue convertible  
from her family for her birthday and graduation. It was the newest edition and very  
cool. Everyday, they would rotate going in which car to school.  
  
Anyways, the girls woke up panting and remembering what Queen Serenity  
had told them. Soon, all got out of bed and got ready for the first day of their  
sophomore year at college.   
  
Serena, now mature and less clumsy, was wondering about Darien and why  
he had been so distant lately. She also had this feeling something was wrong  
whenever she was with him. 'What is going on?'  
  
After breakfast, the girls all piled into Serena's convertible heading in the  
same direction as a gray suburban.  
  
End of Chapter 1 - Dreams  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 2 - Meeting  
  
Hope you like it!! Remember e-mail me at TrueLve@aol.com if you have any comments or  
suggestions. Please review!! See ya!! Love, Krys ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting

Hi!! The long awaited chapter of "True Soulmates?" I am in computer class  
right now and I'm able to post this. The bell's about to ring but enjoy reading!!  
Review!!! (Even though I won't be able to see it until later. *sweatdrop*)  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Gundam Wing  
belongs to someone else, I just don't know who, so don't sue me. I'm sorry if  
someone already thought about something like this. I haven't read all the Sailor  
Moon fanfics, so please don't sue me! Anyways, on with the story!! ^_^  
  
(*******) - Author's Notes  
  
Krys: Hi guys! Do you know what a muse is? Well, if you don't, it's a source of  
inspiration. My muse is Heero Yuy!!  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
  
Krys: Isn't he just so kawaii? *giggles*  
  
*Readers sweatdrop*   
  
Krys: I just wanted you to know that he will appear for author's notes and/or at the  
beginning and end of some of my fanfics. Ok, ja ne!  
  
*********************************  
True Soulmates?  
Chapter 2 - Meeting  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
Serena had met her friends by her convertible. Not tripping or falling over  
once. After the battle with Galaxia and as she started to come closer to her reign as  
Neo-Queen Serenity, Serena had matured and had become more graceful. Her body  
had also matured and was no longer that of a teenager. It was the delicate body of a  
young woman. Her friends were more mature and sophistcated as well. They were  
the most popular group on campus and every boy wanted them. But sadly, the girls  
declined, knowing that each boy wasn't the right person, wasn't her other half.  
They were waiting for the right person.  
  
The girls sat in the front of their homeroom class. They all failed to notice the  
five new boys in the very back because of the normal flirting boys and admiring  
girls. Also because of the dream Queen Serenity had sent them. A new enemy? A  
key to their true past? Everything was mixed up and so confusing. So, when the  
teacher entered the classroom, they pushed their thoughts aside and got ready for  
the school day.  
  
As the day ended, the five girls exited the campus and headed toward the  
park, where Darien said to meet him. He had called Serena on her cell phone and  
said that he had a surprise for the girls. So, naturally, they all went to see what it  
was.   
  
Serena, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy entered the park and saw Darien  
accompanied by four strange men that looked vaguely familiar. As they got closer,  
they gasped as they recognized Beryl's generals. Raye's senses detected something a  
bit off but dismissed it. She was thrilled to see her past lover (or so she thought)  
from the Silver Millennium.  
  
"Darien, will you please introduce us?" Serena asked politely as her group  
reached them.  
  
"You guys, this is Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, and my  
girlfriend, Serena," Darien said to his friends, indicating each person. "Girls, after  
we defeated Galaxia, I searched for my missing generals because I believed that the  
ones you fought were clones. Anyways, I found each of them and when we all met  
together, their memories were triggered."  
  
"This is Justin Sanson or formerly known as Jadeite," Darien said, pointing  
to a handsome man with blond hair falling loosely into his blue eyes, which were  
staring intently into Raye's.   
  
"This is Nephrite, now known as Nathan Warrington," Darien told the girls.  
The man had rich, brown hair, which fell to his shoulders. He looked at Lita with  
his piercing brown eyes.  
  
"Allow me to introduce, Zachary Hunter, or Zoicite." Darien gestured the  
man with brown-blond hair in a loose ponytail. His green eyes fell on Amy.  
  
"Last, but not least is Kevin Mableson, or Kunzite." Darien looked towards  
the man standing to his right. He had silver hair that fell onto his broad shoulders  
and his gray eyes bore into Mina's light blue ones.  
  
"Hello," greeted Justin. "I hope we can start over and that you won't be mad  
with us. Darien told us what those clones did to you. We're really sorry."  
  
"It's fine," Serena replied, cheerfully. Inwardly, she thought, 'I'm still not  
sure if we can trust them. I'm getting something off all of them, the thing I always  
get off Darien. I always dismiss it but I think it might have something to do with the   
enemy. I'll be their friend... for now.'  
  
"Why don't we all go to the fair?" suggested Zachary.  
  
"Okay!" the girls all exclaimed.   
  
The five young men laughed at that, while the girls blushed. They then took  
off for the fair. Serena with Darien; Amy with Zachary; Raye with Justin; Lita with  
Nathan; and Mina with Kevin. The girls all had a great time, reunited with their  
supposedly other halves from the Silver Millennium. However, something kept  
tugging in the back of their minds, as if all of it wasn't right. They also failed to  
notice when their companions' eyes flashed red for a moment and something else,  
like lust instead of love.  
  
The girls drove back to the shrine after their date. When they went home,  
they all discussed it after finishing their homework.   
  
"Did you guys feel weird today?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did," answered Mina. "As if something wasn't right."  
  
"Me, too," agreed Lita. "But why should something be wrong? They are our  
soulmates, right?"  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore," Serena commented, quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" inquired Amy.  
  
"Well, remember my mother visited us in our dreams?" asked Serena.  
Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, she said someone made up our memories and  
those really aren't it. What if they are not our true soulmates? What if it is someone  
else?"  
  
"Serena, what about Darien?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'm just not sure anymore," Serena answered truthfully. "I always got this  
feeling around him and he's been cold to me occasionally. He hasn't even said 'I  
love you' in a very long time. I have a feeling this has something to do with the  
enemy."  
  
"Serena might be right," Raye added thoughtfully.  
  
"You guys, lets just try to get some sleep," suggested Lita, yawning.  
  
"You're right," said Amy.  
  
"Good night," they all chorused, before heading to their rooms and falling  
asleep.  
  
After school, the next day they had to take Serena's car again. Raye's  
wouldn't start and Mina's was in the shop. As they approached the car after school,  
they noticed five new guys studying the car.  
  
"Hello, can we help you?" Serena asked in her cheerful voice, as her group  
approached them.  
  
The men turned around, startled. The girls had to stifle their gasps. Right in  
front of them were the most handsome and cutest men they had ever seen in their  
life. They surpassed even Darien and his guardians.   
  
One had gold platinum hair with wild bangs that fell loosely over his  
beautiful blue eyes. He smiled politely at them, innocence radiating from his being.  
He wore beige shoes with gray slacks. He also had on a black shirt covered with a  
brown jacket.  
  
To his left was a young man with long brown hair in a braid. He had a  
cheerful smile and his colbat blue eyes held twinkles of mischief. On his feet, were  
black sneakers. He had on black jeans and a matching leather jacket with a red  
T-shirt underneath.  
  
The man next to him had no expression on his face. He had slick black hair  
tied into a small ponytail. His black eyes just stared at them. He wore dark brown  
boots, white pants, and a gray shirt. Over all of this, he had a gray trench coat.  
  
The next man had a mysterious and silent air about him. His brown hair had  
long bangs that covered one of his dark green eyes that seemed to never end. He also   
wore black shoes with dark gray slacks. He had a green shirt on with a blue sweater.  
  
The last man's eyes were cold and emotionless as he also studied the women  
in front of him. He had dark brown hair with wild bangs that fell boyishly over his  
gorgeous Prussian blue eyes. He had black boots and light blue jeans. He wore a  
white T-shirt and a black trenchcoat.  
  
The girls all wondered how these gorgeous men seemed to enter their world.  
They all looked extremely cute, especially in that clothing. They all felt as if they  
knew them from somewhere...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow, you guys, look at that car!" Duo whistled, as he and his comrades  
studied the sleek, blue convertible in front of them.  
  
"It is nice," commented Quatre.  
  
"Nice?! It's beautiful!" countered Duo, still staring at the shining blue paint.  
It looked as if it were brand new.   
  
Suddenly, all the men heard a voice behind them. "Hello, can we help you?"  
  
All of them turned around to see the most beautiful women they ever  
encountered before. They were good at hiding their emotions but inside their minds,  
they gasped outloud.  
  
One of the women had waist length blond hair, with part of it up in a huge,  
red bow. Her shining, light blue eyes greeted them and she had on a cheerful smile  
that seemed to suit her. She had on yellow high heels with straps and a blouse to  
match. Her short orange-yellow skirt showed off her long legs. Her outfit was  
complete with matching purse and earrings. She held something like a script in her  
hands.  
  
The next woman was just as stunning and seemed to be the tallest of the  
group. Her deep brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail that was held by two  
sea-green elastic bands. Her emerald eyes bore into them and showed kindness.  
However, it also showed that if you messed with her, you would get a beating. Her  
attire consisted of green warm-up pants, black Nike sneakers, and a lime tank top,  
which showed off the top half of her curves. She also wore two green wristbands and  
was carrying three books under her left arm and a basketball under her right.  
  
To her left, was a young woman with a mysterious air about her. Piercing  
violet eyes seemed to be calculating them. Her ebony hair shined with sun and they  
could also see natural purple highlights streaked through. She wore a white baby tee  
and short pink overalls, which also showed off her legs. She had pink earrings and  
was wearing Adidas.  
  
The woman next to her was smiling politely at them and they could see the  
intelligience in her ocean blue eyes. Her blue hair was cut stylishly short and she  
carried more books than anyone in the group. She wore a simple knee length,  
periwinkle skirt with matching blouse. Her ears were adorned with small, delicate  
blue stones. On her feet were brown Mary Jane's.  
  
The last of the women really rivaled the rest of the girls' beauty. She had hair  
that seemed to be spun of sunshine and gold that reached her ankles. It was put into  
a very unique hairstyle, which was two buns on each side of her head with long,  
streamers flowing gracefully to the ground. She had on silver high heels and dangly  
crescent moon earrings. She also had on a silver necklace with a crescent moon  
pendant and a purse to match. Her delicate silver dress reached mid thigh and  
showed off every womanly curve in her body. The part of her body which caught  
their attention the most, was her eyes. Her sparkling sapphire eyes looked at each of  
them and they felt as if she was looking into their very soul. The eyes held kindness  
and laughter but if you looked close enough, you could see that she held a deep  
secret and was unsure about her life.  
  
Finally, Duo decided to break the silence. "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell. The one to  
my right is Quatre Winner and the man on my left is Chang Wufei, we always call  
him by his last name. After him, is Trowa Barton and last but definitely not least, is  
my good friend, Heero Yuy."  
  
After he had finished, the girl with the bow in her hair spoke. "Hi, I'm Mina  
Aino."  
  
The next girl continued, "I'm Lita Kino."  
  
"Raye Hino."  
  
"Amy Mizuno."  
  
"Serena Tsukino."  
  
"Well, it's very nice to meet you," said Quatre, politely, trying not to stare at  
Mina.  
  
"Ditto," replied Lita.  
  
"We were just admiring this beautiful car," Duo explained, indicating the car  
on the group's right. "I wish I had a car like this."  
  
"You might some day," said the girl named Serena.  
  
"You guys, we're going to be late to meet Justin and the others," Raye told  
her friends, pointing to her watch.  
  
"You're right," Serena agreed hurriedly, as she glanced at her watch. She  
turned towards the boys once more. "Sorry but we have to meet some friends of  
ours."  
  
"That's perfectly all right, Ms. Serena," Quatre replied.  
  
"Just plain Serena will be fine, Quatre."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, we better get going," said Mina.  
  
Her friends nodded.  
  
The boys watched as Serena took out her keys and pressed a button, which  
unlocked the doors to her car. They then watched, surprised, as all the girls piled  
into the car they had just been admiring.  
  
"Whoa, that's your car?" asked Duo.  
  
Serena smiled warmly at him. "She's my pride and joy. Well, see you guys  
later." With that said, she took off out of the parking lot and down into the street  
with her friends waving behind them.  
  
"Well, that was definitely interesting," commented Quatre.  
  
* * * * *  
Somewhere magical and misty...  
  
(AN: *Sweatdrop* I know, pretty lame. I couldn't think of anything else  
without giving away the person too much.)  
  
"They have finally met again," a woman commented to herself as she  
watched everything play before her in a large mirror. "The time will come soon  
when their souls will again link. The final battle is also upon us. If they do not join  
together soon, all will be lost and the future will be no more."  
  
End of Chapter 2 - Meeting  
  
Coming Soon - Chapter 3 - ????  
  
Well, sorry if that was kind of lame, I had temporary writer's block. So,  
e-mail me if you have any suggestions or comments. I'll try to write back as soon as  
possible. Please send me e-mails. I need ideas!! Please!! *begs on knees* Remember  
e-mail: TrueLve@aol.com. I'm still on restriction, unfortunately but my parents are  
close to letting me go on. Cross your fingers! See ya!! Always, Krys. ^_~  
  
Note: When "Love's Ways" come out, there will be many plot twists. And I  
mean, MANY!! 


	4. Chapter 3 - Doubts of the Heart

Special Dedication: To my oneesan, Usa-chan.  
  
*********************************  
True Soulmates?  
Chapter 3 - Doubts of the Heart  
Author: Krys Yuy  
*********************************  
  
"Let go of me!" Princess Serenity screamed.  
  
"No, my dear princess, you are mine," hissed an evil voice. The figure held on to her arm with no sign of releasing her.   
  
"Please!" Serenity begged. "Leave me be!!"  
  
"You shall always be mine," the voice said with lust. "You will never escape me... never!"  
  
"No! Who are you?!" Serenity asked in fear.   
  
Dark light erupted all around, enough for Serenity to see his face. What she saw made her step back in surprise and fear. She winced as the man's grip tightened around her more. Tears threatened to spill over her delicate face and she flinched as the dark figure stroked her cheek.  
  
"Stop, Endymion!!"  
  
*End Nightmare*   
  
Serena screamed as she woke up. Sweat poured down her face and she was panting. She shook as the remainders of the nightmare flowed through her mind. She pulled her blankets tightly around herself and rubbed her arms, trying to get warm. Silent tears of confusion fell down her cheeks. What had just happened?  
  
'Darien... Endymion... why? Who are you really?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Laughter filled with light danced all around him from the sides. A warm feeling came over him as he, too, started to laugh. It was a foreign sound, which had never escaped his lips before in the longest time. His comrades would go in pure shock to see him like he was now. His lips were curved into the most handsome smile and his eyes twinkled. A pair of arms encircled his waist from behind, giggling. He twisted around to face the person causing him so much emotion. He failed to see her face but caught a flash of sapphire eyes.   
  
The mysterious woman caressed his face with a loving stroke. "I'll always be by your side. Never forget that," she murmured.  
  
Before he could say anything, light flashed and the scene changed. No longer was the woman hugging him. She was a few yards away, struggling with a man. He had her held by the waist as she tried to wiggle out of his seemingly iron grasp. She cried in fear and pain. Suddenly, her tearful eyes turned towards the dreamer, pleading. He tried to move but all he could do was watch. Pain constricted through him and he felt like he couldn't breathe as the woman disappeared with the strange man.  
  
Again, his surroundings changed. He was back in the misty place filled with light. He just stood there, emotions whirling through him, but no sign of a change in his face.  
  
"Find her...," a voice whispered. "Find her and you shall find your other..." The voice trailed off and seemed to disappear, another one taking its place.  
  
"Heero..." a silver voice rang out. "Help me, please..."  
  
Then all faded quickly when the voice screamed.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
* * * * *  
  
The girls' heads snapped to attention when a scream echoed throughout the shrine. It seemed to come from Serena's bedroom. They all dashed out of the kitchen and ran to their princess's room. Raye yanked the door open and they all quickly went inside. The four Inner Senshi saw Serena crying quietly, looking as if something had just happened, that had disturbed her greatly.   
  
"Sere! Are you all right?" asked Mina gently, sitting next to Serena and wrapping her arms around her in a comforting hug.  
  
All Serena did was shake her head no and cry on Mina's shoulder.   
  
Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy looked at each other with worry evident in their eyes. They needed to know what had happened to upset their princess so much. None of them had ever seen her quite like this before. Something important had just occurred. What exactly was it?  
  
Lita joined her two friends on the bed. She rubbed Serena's back with her palm. "Is this about our talk yesterday?" she asked.  
  
(AN: Refer to conversation in Chapter 2 - Meeting, if you don't know what I am talking about.)  
  
Serena calmed down some what and sniffed. "Well, kind of," she answered.  
  
Raye and Amy also sat on the edge of the bed. "Serena, please tell us what happened," Amy said.  
  
Raye nodded her head. "We might be able to help if you tell us," she suggested.  
  
Serena seemed hesitant as she pulled away from Mina. "I don't know how to say it," she confessed softly.  
  
"Just say what you remember," Lita offered.  
  
The Moon Princess sighed softly then inhaled a bit of air. "Okay," she agreed. "Well, I was dreaming. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. Someone was holding onto my arm painfully and I was screaming. I think I was in my princess form. I was so afraid. The person kept giving off this strange energy that was definitely evil. I asked who the person was and suddenly, there was this dark flash of light. For a minute, I saw the person's face." Serena stopped there, unable to say anymore.   
  
"Come on, Sere," Mina said. "Who was it?"  
  
Serena gulped and wiped some sweat off of her forehead. "It was... it was..." She whispered the name quietly.   
  
"What?" asked Raye.   
  
All four of Serena's friends leaned closer to her.   
  
"Endymion," the princess answered with no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"WHAT?!" Four voices screamed, which could be heard throughout all of Juuban.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Noooo!"   
  
Quatre and Trowa both turned towards the source of the outburst. Then they looked at each other, then back at where the source seemed to be coming from. At the same time, they both ran to the west wing of Quatre's mansion where the pilots' rooms were located.   
  
The two were the only ones in the living room. Wufei was in the training room. Duo was most likely sleeping in. As for Heero, they figured he was still sleeping too, which was unusual for the perfect soldier. What worried them though, was that the voice who yelled sounded like him.  
  
When they reached the hall that held the pilots' rooms, they knocked quickly on Heero's door. No answer sounded but they tried again. Finally, they opened the door, wanting to know what had happened. The sight that greeted them was one which they had never seen before.  
  
Heero was on his bed, clutching his head. He was shaking it negative. Sweat covered his body. His eyes were closed as if trying to deny something. He kept whispering something to himself, saying it over and over again.   
  
"No, no," he was chanting.  
  
"Heero?" asked Quatre cautiously.  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked up at him and Trowa. His eyes were blank and seemed confused. Then they slowly came into focus. For a brief second, Trowa and Quatre actually read some emotions from the perfect soldier. That surprised them profoundly. Heero was always so careful in shielding his emotions. They saw pain and utter confusion but it was gone quickly. In its wake, the perfect soldier was left as he usually was. He glared at them, his eyes colder than ever before.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" he asked in his monotone voice.  
  
"Heero," started Trowa surprisingly. "You screamed out very loud. Quatre and I heard you from the living room."  
  
Heero's eyes widened but no emotion surfaced. He stared at them hard.  
  
Quatre took a step toward him hesitantly. "Are you okay, Heero?"  
  
Heero didn't do or say anything but just looked at them with those eyes that could burn holes. After quite some time, he nodded his head curtly. "Leave," he demanded with no emotion.  
  
Quatre sighed visibly. 'Heero, why can't you just tell us what you're going through? We might be able to help,' he thought.   
  
However, the blonde pilot knew better. The day the perfect soldier showed real emotions was the day miracles happened. Quatre prayed silently for his friend that there were such things. He and Trowa left quietly, closing the door behind them.  
  
Heero just stared at where his fellow pilots had been. He shut his eyes and then turned towards the closed curtains of his bedroom. He stepped onto the carpeted floor and opened them. He shielded his eyes from the sun and blinked at the sudden light. His hand gripped the handle of the sliding door as he opened it too. A slight wind circled around him as he made his way onto the balcony. He stood there, wondering about his dream. He gripped the railing in frustration. What was it supposed to mean?  
  
As Heero stared at the fading sunrise, he had one thought about the woman in his dreams. 'Who are you?' Then his mind asked one more question, which would be answered sooner than expected.  
  
'Is there actually somebody out there for me?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serena had a headache as her friends asked her more questions. It seemed the Inner Senshi could not contemplate what their princess had just said. Serena knew she had not gone crazy. Then something in the back of her head tugged at her mind. Serena thought hard and suddenly a voice echoed through her head.  
  
'You are already familiar with this person, who is very close to all of you and has observed you for many years. This enemy managed to create an illusion of myself and memories of the Moon Kingdom before you destroyed Beryl.'  
  
Serena gasped as she remembered the words her mother had told her and her guardians. Her friends stopped asking questions as they heard her sharp intake of breath. They looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Serena? Serena, we're sorry for asking you so many questions but we just can't believe it," said Mina.  
  
Serena didn't hear her at all. She asked the question again and again in her head. 'Could it be?' she asked herself. 'Could Darien actually be... our enemy?' She was taken out of her reverie as Raye shook her shoulders.  
  
"Serena? Are you sure that it was Endymion?" she asked.  
  
Serena nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." The new information which she had to consider, served to increase her headache. She groaned and raised her right hand to her forehead.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"I just need some air," Serena answered. She slipped out of the covers of her bed and put on her slippers. She stepped out of the room, still in her silk pajamas. She shivered as a breeze blew past her.   
  
Serena leaned against the railing, her chin rested on both of her palms. She sighed as she heard her friends discussing what she had told them. She looked over the beautiful scenery of the temple, which had served perfectly as a home. A stray cherry blossom landed on her face. She reached up and felt the gentle petals on her finger tips. Her mind was spinning from her suspicions.   
  
'Could all the times I've been with Darien been a lie? Could I have spent all this time since I was fourteen with the wrong man?' she asked herself. She brushed a stray lock of hair from her face as the wind ruffled her hair, making it seem to ripple like golden water.  
  
'Is there actually somebody out there for me?'   
  
As she asked this question, she was unaware another was asking the same thing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Serena fidgeted nervously on the park bench as she waited for Darien. She had changed into a simple navy dress and high heels. She reached her hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. As she did so, someone placed their hands over her eyes and whispered in her ear, "Guess who?"  
  
The voice sent chills up and down Serena's spine. They were chills of fear and disgust, not the kind of love and tenderness. She plastered on a fake smile as Darien sat next to her. "What's wrong, Serena?" he asked with what looked to be sincere concern.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"All right, my love," Darien said.  
  
Serena tried not to shudder. "Well, there is one thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You see... well, the thing is..."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me anything, Serena," he replied, tilting her chin to look into his eyes.  
  
Serena searched his midnight blue eyes for a sign, any sign that he cared for her. Did she find anything? No. There was no love, she realized. Were these the eyes she had gazed into before? She didn't know. What frightened her to the very core of her being was that she had seen lust. Pure lust in his eyes for her. She shivered and hugged her dress tighter to her body. That only served to ride the dress up her thigh. She saw the flash in his eyes again. He was reaching his arms around to wrap them around her waist, but she pulled away from them.  
  
Darien tried to reel in his frustration and anger. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" he gritted through his teeth.  
  
"I think we should see other people."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"This relationship isn't working, Darien. At least not for me."  
  
"You can't just walk away from me! From us!"  
  
"I can and I will."  
  
"We're destined! Meant to be! What about Rini?"  
  
Serena shook her head regretfully. "She will be born if she was truly meant to exist." Before Darien could grab her, she ran away.  
  
Darien shook with fury as his fists clenched. His body was surrounded in a red aura as his eyes turned blood red. "You are mine, Serenity dearest. Always. You will never be anyone's but my own!"  
  
Serena glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the red aura disappear. "Oh my god!" She ran faster to her car and jumped in. She turned the key to the engine and drove as quickly as she could to the shrine, but not before she heard a terrifying voice whisper in her ear.  
  
"Serenity... you can run but you can't hide."  
  
End Chapter 3 - Doubts of the Heart  
  
Coming Next - Chapter 4 - Solitary Dragon & War Priestess: I Saw Your Face 


	5. Chapter 4 - Solitary Dragon & War Priest...

.:True Soulmates?:.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the anime characters used.

Author's Notes: The title 'I Saw Your Face' may seem familiar to those who have read _The First Time Ever..._ by an author I have forgotten. I had read that piece of work a long, long time ago, and the titles had stuck into my mind. It had been a Generals/Senshi fanfic. I want all of you to know, that I am just using the titles like that, and I am in no way plagarizing her/his work. If it remotely resembles his/her writing, I sincerely apologize.

**Warning: Wufei is OOC.**

****************************************************  
True Soulmates?  
Chapter 4 - Solitary Dragon & War Priestess: I Saw Your Face  
Author: [Krys Yuy][1]  
****************************************************

"I'm going to do a fire reading," Rei told her friends.

"Can we watch you, Rei-chan?" asked Minako.

"I'd like to do it alone, please," she requested.

Her friends nodded in understanding. "All right, Rei-chan," said Ami. "I guess we'll just be in here in Usagi's room."

"Doomo arigato," Rei murmured.

"No problem," Makoto grinned, then winked. "See you later. Don't forget to tell us what you find."

"Of course," Rei answered, smiling back, before exiting her comrade's room. She headed towards the fire room dressed in her priestess garb. '_Why do I have this strange feeling that Usagi is right about all of this confusion?_'

The soldier of Mars knelt down before the Sacred Fire in a respectful manner. She held her hands in front of her, and began to chant several words, while making various symbols for each word. "Oh, Sacred Fire, I seek your guidance... show me the truth! Show me the past as it truly was!"

As if in response to her prayer, the blazing fire grew to an amazing height. An image appeared within its fiery embrace. Rei opened her eyes to see the same young man she had encountered just the day before, but he was not the same. His black eyes held affection, yet hints of defiance and amusement. His ebony hair, which had been in a tight ponytail before, was now falling against his shoulders. A few strands of the dark hair fell across his eyes, giving him a mysterious look. He wore a strange uniform of black and red. Her heart began to thump wildly. The image began to waver, but not before something red flashed across his forehead.

'_Nani?!_' Rei thought as she recognized it. '_The insignia of Mars!_'

All her thoughts, however, were cut off as the fire grew brighter with the heat growing to an intensity she had never known. She covered her eyes with her hand, but it proved a futile attempt. Suddenly, the flames shot out and encircled her, starting from the bottom making its way to the top. She bit her lip to keep from screaming and drew blood. It felt as if she were being stabbed by a million knives and burned a thousand times.

'_What's happening?_' she thought frantically.

Her hair whipped around in a wild manner, somehow untouched by the flames. As they danced around her form, a flash of red appeared directly in front of her. Despite her pain, she felt the urge to open her eyes, and gave in to it. She saw her crystal wand floating in front of her. Faintly, she heard a small voice urge her to grab it.

"Grab your wand, princess..." it whispered. "Take your namesake once more... Feel the power of the planet of War run through your veins!"

Rei thrust her hand out and gripped firmly to her wand. It immediately eased the pain and she suddenly found herself staring blankly ahead as events of long ago flashed through her mind. However, all they did was flash. She was never able to make out the event before it would be replaced with another one. The only thing she knew was there were the figures of her fellow Senshi. The crystal on her wand detached itself and surrounded her in a red light. It felt strangely warm and comforting. With a pulse of power, the Senshi of Mars disappeared and the Sacred Fire reverted back to its original tame state.

* * * * *

Wufei concentrated as he held his katana in front of him. He sliced the air and back flipped, his katana held expertly. '_That woman..._' he thought as he continued his training. '_Why did she seem so familiar?_'

A calm sensation ran through his veins as he allowed himself to just feel. He did the katana movements without any second thoughts. A vision of violet and red flashed through his mind. '_I need... to know,_' he thought. '_Who is she? Why... are we here?_'

Just as Wufei crouched low in the training room, one of the many doors leading to it burst open. A hyper Duo walked through. "Hi Wu-chan!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Wufei's left eyebrow twitched, but he took a very deep breath. "Duo, leave," he stated in a clipped tone.

Duo just leaned against the wall by the door. "You know, Wufei," he started in a sudden serious tone, making Wufei glance at him in surprise. "You've been acting weird all day."

"What do you mean?" he asked, setting his katana back on the wall.

"Come on, Wufei," Duo sighed. "I've called you Wu-chan at least four times today, and not once have you chased me around."

"Sometimes I have better things to do than deal with you," he replied, turning his attention to a punching bag.

"I just... we're all worried," he said, adjusting his black leather jacket.

"Look Maxwell, I'm fine. I don't why you guys are getting so worked up," Wufei stated, punching the bag, then doing a roundhouse kick.

"I was talking to Quatre and Trowa earlier," Duo said. "They told me that you've been here all morning."

"I need to train," he replied curtly. "We need all the strength we can get to help us."

"You're going to work yourself out," Duo commented. "It's going to be very exhausting."

"I don't care," Wufei said. "I'm going to meditate now, Maxwell. It would be best if you leave." He turned away from the punching bag. "Please," he added absently.

Duo nodded and opened the door to go through, but paused to glance at Wufei one last time. "Ever since we saw those girls..." he stated. "Ever since you saw that Rei chick..." Then he left and closed the door behind him.

Wufei stared at the closed door, slightly amazed. He shook his head, wondering how Duo could be so care-free, yet so alert at the same time. '_Sometimes Maxwell never ceases to surprise me..._'

Just then, a searing pain suddenly ran through his body. "Ahh!" He fell to his hands and knees. He felt as if he was on fire. A crimson glow began to surround his body starting from his feet. As it covered the top of his head, a necklace shimmered above him. It held a circular pendant with fire engravings and two letters stood bold against the red in black: W & R. A woman with red hair appeared in his mind, before she disappeared.

"Feel it..." a voice murmured, causing him to glance up and spot the necklace. "Feel the power within you, prince. Gather the element of fire and join her highness!"

As if by pure instinct, Wufei's hand shot out and gripped the pendant tightly. The pain dulled and he felt a sudden peace. Then with a single flash of dark red beams, he was no longer there.

* * * * *

"Damn it!" a girl of fourteen exclaimed. "Where is Serenity-hime?!"

"Rei-chan, you shouldn't swear," replied another girl with blue hair.

The first girl sighed and tossed long red locks over her shoulder. "I know, I know. Gomen nasai, Ami-chan."

"I think Sere-hime is in hiding," another girl with green hair commented absently.

"Hiding?" the heir of Mercury blinked. "Whatever for?"

"Ami-chan, didn't you see the look on her face when Serenity-sama announced that she was going to get married?" Makoto replied. "She was simply horrified."

"I would be mad too," added the last girl with orange hair.

"So would I, Minako-chan," Rei agreed.

"I mean, would you want someone to plan out your entire life for you?" Minako said. "Having your parents tell you, one day, out of the blue, that you were going to get married to someone you haven't even seen?"

"I see your point," Ami replied. "But that is our life."

"Nani?" asked Makoto.

"We are tied to our duty," she explained. "We must do the things we do for the people, and sacrifice our own happiness."

Silence reigned after that, but the princess of Mars quickly broke the spell. "Well, I'm not just going to stand around here! I'll look for her," she said. "You go and greet the newcomers, like the Queen said. I'll try to find our princess."

"Hai," replied Minako. "Good luck, Rei-chan."

Rei smiled at her friends. '_I'm going to need it, knowing Serenity..._' she thought as she walked away from them.

The Mars princess wandered around the gardens, before entering the palace once more. "Where could she be?!" she said aloud, frustrated.

"Where could he be?!" another unfamiliar voice echoed down one of the many corridors.

'_Who's that?_' she wondered, quickly following the source of the voice, temporarily forgetting about her princess.

"Can you believe he just went up and left?!" exclaimed another voice.

"Well, you should have been keeping an eye on him Maxwell!" stated the first voice.

"Excuse me," the second voice replied sarcastically. "I didn't know our prince had to be baby-sat."

"I just had to get stuck with Maxwell," muttered the first voice. "Couldn't have gone with Winner or Barton the other way... No, I had to be with the thing that won't shut up..."

"Someone is in a bad mood..."

Rei couldn't help but smirk at the actions of the two men she didn't know. She was getting closer to the voices, and picked up the skirt of her dress so it wouldn't make a lot of noise. '_I'm betting that these are the guards of the prince..._'

"You know, I think it'll be better if we spread out, too," the second voice suggested. "I mean, you're the one who likes to work alone..."

"You finally have a good idea, Maxwell," the first voice muttered.

The princess of Mars crept around a corner quietly and spotted two figures at the end by the doors leading to the outside. From her vantage point, she could tell they were both at least two years older than her and her friends. '_So, I guess their prince isn't too happy about this marriage deal either..._' She continued on her way and hid behind a pillar just a few feet away from them.

"Fine, I'll go this way," said the one with braided hair, pointing to the left end of the hall.

"Affirmative," said the first one, who had black hair down.

Before the braided one left, he glanced at his comrade one last time. "Wufei, let me just ask you one question..."

"What's that, baka?" the man replied, his back still to her.

"Why do you have your hair down?" he asked, fighting the urge not to snicker.

"None of your business," he answered curtly.

"Jeez... sorry I asked," 'Maxwell' said. "See you later, Wu-chan!" Then he darted down the hall, barely missing the fist thrown his way.

'_That was... interesting,_' Rei thought, smiling slightly. She was startled out of her thoughts as the man spoke.

"I know someone's here. Come on out," he called, never turning.

Rei held her breath, suddenly very self-conscious. '_How did he know?_' she asked. '_Baka! You're being careless,_' she scolded herself.

"Don't make me come after you," he said in a low voice. She could have sworn she saw a flicker of fire envelop his right hand.

The princess stepped out from her hiding place and walked towards him slowly. "Gomen nasai, sir," she apologized. "I truly didn't mean to spy on you. I guess curiosity got the best of me. Please forgive me."

The man turned and Rei felt the world freeze around them. Her breath caught in her throat as she suddenly found herself lost in his hard black eyes, which were now wide with surprise. He was standing straight, his red and black uniform loose against his lean frame. His ebony hair had been combed back, but few strands fell against his eyes, while the rest fell to his shoulders. It looked soft and inviting to touch, and she had to resist the urge to run her fingers through it.

Wufei was having similar problems as he gazed into the face of what looked to be a goddess. A red silk dress hugged her body, and seemed just right. Long red hair the color of fire fell past her small waist. Deep crimson eyes were wide and seemed to spark with flames. Her skin was light and creamy, making him want to feel her against him.

Then they both knew...

* * * * *

_Ai shiteru, Rei..._

Rei opened her eyes groggily, dazed and confused. She had seen memories, but specifically one memory which stood out against the rest. The first day she saw Chang Wufei in her former life. The first day she saw his face. That was when she knew... she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

As her vision cleared, all she saw was red. Then she blinked, and she saw herself in a misty area. She groaned as she sat up, and gripped her right hand to tighten the hold on her wand. But all she did was clench her hand into a fist. Her head snapped down to look for her wand. That was when she noticed a very light weight on her right index finger. She brought her hand to her face and studied the ring. The band was a silver dragon and its face met its tail in the middle of the ring. The eyes were set in rubies as well as the tongue. Right beside the head, on the tail, another tiny ruby was placed in the shape of Mars' symbol. She gently took it off and saw there was an engraving on the inside. It read, '_Rei and Wufei_.'

Rei's eyes started to gather with tears, and she hastily brushed them away. She smiled as she put the ring back on. '_Fei-kun..._' she thought longingly.

_Ai shiteru, Wufei..._

Wufei eyes snapped open as memories from a long past came to haunt him. He had seen more visions of his fiery priestess. He remembered the day he first saw her face. He had never really believed in love at first sight until then. He had suddenly known... he wanted to be with her till death.

He sat up on a misty floor and felt a light weight on his chest. He looked down and saw that he was now wearing the pendant. He smiled and traced the intricate patterns of the flames and the W & R. If he looked at it long enough, a great dragon would appear, before fading. He sighed a bit wistfully, and ran a hand through his hair. He took a double take and realized that his hair was out of its ponytail.

'_Rei always did like it this way..._' he thought absently, before standing up and gazing around the area. "Rei-chan..." he said aloud.

_Always..._

"Wufei?" Rei called as she heard someone say her name.

"Rei?" another said.

"Where are you?" the princess of Mars cried out. She suddenly found herself pulled against a hard chest from behind.

"Right here," Wufei whispered into her ear, her strands of hair tickling his face.

"I've missed you, Fei-kun..." Rei murmured to him. "Gomen..."

"For what?" he asked.

"I thought... I thought..."

"Hmm?"

"I thought Jadeite was my other half..." she finished, looking down in shame. "How could I forget you..."

"Rei, I don't blame you... I feel as if something evil is at work..." Wufei stated, hugging her close.

"But... I should've known! I should've sensed it!" she exclaimed.

"You never really did forget me," he whispered. "Deep down, you remembered me. You could never forget me, just like I could never forget you..."

"Wo ai ni," Rei murmured in Chinese as she turned to face him.

Wufei smiled at her as more locks fell into his eyes. "Wo ai ni," he replied, bringing his lips to meet hers.

Rei wrapped one of her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. '_Something is going to happen..._' she thought.

The reunited couple began to glow red and entwined their hands. The light suddenly gathered above them and slowly formed into a small object. The object began to spin slowly, then faster and faster, until a tornado of red and black brought the couple out of their intimate embrace.

"What is that?!" Rei questioned as she glanced upwards.

"I don't know," he replied.

The object abruptly halted its movements and fell into their palms. It was dark red and oddly shaped with designs showing a dragon wrapped around it. It was surrounded in a maroon bubble which dissolved in a flurry of sparkles.

"The key..." Rei murmured to herself.

'_The keys that will unlock everything..._'

"Nani?" Wufei asked.

"Look, Fei-kun! It's a key!" she explained. "One of the keys that will unlock the past..."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't understand, though," Rei continued. "Queen Serenity said it would show the true Silver Millennium... but we already remember the past... I saw you, and I followed my heart..."

"Maybe we didn't see the whole past, love..." he said.

"That's true..." she commented thoughtfully.

"Open..." a new voice whispered.

"Nani?!" the couple exclaimed together.

"Open the gate..." it continued. "You must find help to defeat the evil... Watch and learn..." Then it talked no longer.

"What was that?" Rei asked quietly.

"Something that really didn't help our situation..." Wufei muttered.

Rei began to think, and was suddenly struck with an idea. "Fei-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Just follow my lead, okay?"

"All right, Rei-chan..."

"I call upon the planet of War!"

"I call upon the planet of Earth! Element of Fire!"

"Hear our prayer!"

"Heed our call!"

"Show us the path of our destiny!"

"Lend us your guidance!"

"Unlock the power of the key we two hold!" they chanted together.

The key the two held with both their hands began to pulse once more and dissolved into two balls of lights. It sped towards Rei's ring and Wufei's pendant, before being absorbed into the two pieces of jewelry.

_Ai shiteru..._

Flames erupted from their feet, only to engulf them in its fiery embrace. The next thing the couple knew, they landed just outside the walls of a building. Shouts could be heard from the inside and Wufei tackled Rei just in time as a body came crashing through. A woman with red hair, who was drenched with water, groaned as she tossed away some of the rubble.

"You uncute tomboy!" she exclaimed.

"Ranma no baka!"

  


   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com



	6. Chapter 5 - The Silencer & Wise Genius: ...

.:True Soulmates?:.

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used. :P

Author's Notes: Gomen, gomen if some of you thought the next chapter would show what happens to Rei and Wufei after almost getting knocked over by a wall. This chapter is dedicated to Ami and Trowa. They will fall into a different world, as well as the other couples. The worlds are not restricted to anime, though. *sly smile*

_"I love your passion, you make me respond so easily. I feel your touch. I become so alive at the sound of your voice. I want to lay beside you till the end of time. How can this be? We haven't even met!"_

********************************************************  
True Soulmates?  
Chapter 5 - The Silencer & Wise Genius: I Touched Your Skin  
Author: [Krys Yuy][1]  
********************************************************

Ami glanced at Rei's back as the priestess left to enter the fire room. An uneasy feeling settled around her, but she brushed it away. Her princess's news had startled her immensely, and instead of reading the book she held in her hand, she tuned the world out.

_'... After him, is Trowa Barton...'_

"Trowa Barton," Ami murmured to herself.

The tall man had interested her immediately. She had seen him out of the corner of her eye. His mysterious eyes captured her, while he spoke no words during the entire meeting. She had glanced back at him as Usagi drove off. There was just something about him...

No, she shouldn't be thinking those things right now. Ami shook her head to rid her of these thoughts. There was a major problem at hand. Her princess had just accused the prince of being a fraud. Then would that mean that Zachary was also? Her past love, her soulmate. He couldn't possibly be a fake... Could he?

"I need a breath of fresh air," the blue haired woman said suddenly. She stood from her spot on the floor, laying her book on the short table.

"Daijoubu ka?" Minako inquired, her face immediately becoming worried. She fidgeted from her spot on the bed.

"Yeah, you don't look too hot," Makoto added, grinning a little weakly. She made a funny face from where she sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Daijoubu," Ami replied, smiling with reassurance. "Don't worry about me, guys. O-negai." She went outside into the fresh air.

The wind blew gently around her as she went down the steps, and headed towards a grassy area under several trees. She sighed as she sat down, leaning against the trunk of a tree. Petals flew back and forth, falling on her and the ground. '_I want to know the truth. Usagi couldn't be lying about something so serious. She's our princess as well. Not only our friend. She wouldn't lie to us for her own benefit,_' she thought. '_Anyone... tell me what really happened._'

She then heard something faint in her head. She strained to hear it, and concentrated harder. The voice grew louder and she realized it was Rei. It was as if a telepathic link had opened between them. She could vaguely feel the presence of Minako and Makoto.

_"... show me the truth! Show me the past as it truly was!"_

As Ami heard those words, a cold chill ran down her. It was not frightening, but more welcoming. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them once again, she found swirls of ice and cold air floating in front of her. She realized an image had started to shimmer in its center. It was that man she had noticed the day before, yet he looked oddly different. He still had the same brown hair with long bangs covering half of his face. His visible green eye held its silent and indifferent look, but there was something akin to tenderness in them. His attire consisted of a strange uniform of black and indigo, which looked vaguely familiar. She began to flush lightly as she continued to stare at the puzzling image. The image flickered out of existence, but something blue winked on his forehead before the picture on ice was no more.

'_The... the mark of Mercury!_' Ami thought with astonishment. '_How-?_'

Her thoughts stopped abruptly when the swirling ice began to surround her. She gasped in sudden pain as she felt the temperature drop at least a hundred degrees. The cold air pierced her skin, and she winced. She tried rubbing her hands against her arms, but it only served to worsen the problem for her. She attempted to scream, to say anything, but she couldn't find her voice. Her face became panicked and in this condition, she couldn't think straight.

'_It hurts..._' she whimpered in her mind. '_Why is this occurring?_'

Though Ami felt the pain, she faintly took note that her body was in no harm at all. It looked as if nothing was touching it at all. It continued to swirl around her as a flash of blue made itself known directly in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw the light dissolve to become her crystal wand. She began to hear someone instructing her to take it. It became like a beacon of light in the darkness.

"Take it," whispered a dim voice. "Accept your namesake once again, princess! Let the power of the planet of Wisdom flow through you!"

Without a second thought, Ami grabbed the wand in front of her. To her immediate but relieved surprise, the pain ceased to irritate her. Suddenly, she found herself looking ahead at nothing as events from a long gone past flew through her mind. They never stopped long enough for her to recognize any of the people, except she could tell they usually held her and her fellow Senshi. The orb crystal on her wand parted from the handle, and enveloped her in its warm blue light. As it blinked with a burst of power, the Senshi of Mercury disappeared as the cherry blossoms swayed in the wind.

* * * * *

"Do you think Heero will be all right?" Quatre asked as he glanced over his shoulder worriedly.

Trowa nodded for a moment. "He'll be fine, Quatre. He's not the Perfect Soldier for nothing," he commented, eyes gaining a hard glint.

Quatre slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I guess you're right," he mumbled, but then immediately brightened. "Would you join me in the music room?" He asked him with wide blue eyes.

Trowa faltered slightly, then couldn't help but smile inwardly. "All right," he said. "Let's go."

The two began walking down the hall toward the music room. As they entered with precise steps, Quatre got his violin while Trowa obtained a flute. The blonde smiled before he began playing, Trowa quickly following his tune. After a few more moments, they both found themselves forgetting everything around them except for the music. They let it comfort them as they got lost in a sea of thoughts.

'_Something isn't right,_' Trowa thought absently. '_We shouldn't be here._'

An image of the woman he had seen the day before flashed through his mind. His fingers continued to play the soft notes. '_An interesting air she held..._' he thought to himself. '_She seemed shy but curious at the same time. There's something more to her..._' He paused in his playing, and breathed deeply. '_Who is she really?_'

The doors to the room opened as Duo walked in, looking around. "Hi guys!" he greeted cheerfully. "Anyone know where Wu-chan is?" He grinned mischievously.

Quatre shook his head, but smiled at his behavior. "He's been in the training room all morning, Duo," he answered. "He hasn't come out all day except for breakfast."

The braided man frowned, but then became determined. "Well, that will just have to change, won't it?" he asked as he smirked. He turned and headed out the door.

Quatre recognized that look and paled visibly, thinking about what happened to his antiques before. "I think I'll go check on Wufei and Duo," he said quickly as he left the room. "I'll be back, Trowa!" Then urgent footsteps could be heard.

Trowa sighed to himself. '_I need to do something else..._' He put the flute back in its case, and tried to think of what to do next. '_Maybe some research..._'

The tall man was prepared to leave the room and headed for the door. '_Just a little breath of fresh air would do me some good,_' he thought. '_I need to think about other things... besides women._' He reached for the knob and was ready to turn it.

What he didn't expect was the almost unbearable pain that slammed into him out of nowhere. He grunted, trying to fight the urge to scream, as he fell to his knees. He felt as if a thousand ice particles were piercing him on every part of his body. An indigo glow began to surround him starting from his feet. A necklace with a circular pendant materialized in front of him as the glow covered his entire body. It had icicle designs and there were two letters in silver against the blue: T & A. A vision of a blue haired woman appeared, but too soon did she disappear from his mind.

Trowa felt the presence of something above him, but he was still startled when he heard a soft voice speaking to him. "Look inside you, prince," it murmured. "Know the element of ice and join your half!"

Without even looking, Trowa reached up faster than the human eye could see and grabbed the amulet. He noticed the change immediately. The pain ceased and he felt a calm wave wash over him. Then with a single glow of dark blue beams, he vanished.

* * * * *

"Iie! I refuse!" exclaimed a silver haired girl. She pouted as she crossed her arms, while she sat on her bed.

"Demo Serenity-hime, your mother arranged it for this afternoon!" protested a girl with blue hair.

"Ami-chan," the young Serenity whined, very unlike the way she was brought up. "I still don't want to meet the prince." Her tone had changed to determined and unchallenged.

"Oojo, don't act like such a baby," sighed a red haired girl.

"Rei-chan, refrain from calling our princess such things," stated a girl with golden hair.

"Doomo arigato, Minako-chan," the princess said, smiling.

"Even though it's true," added a girl with green hair in a teasing tone.

"Mako-chan!" exclaimed Serenity, scowling. "You guys are so mean!"

"Oojo, the prince and his Guard arrived a week ago!" Rei stated, glaring at her. "You haven't even laid eyes on the prince!"

Serenity suddenly smirked, leaning forward in sudden interest. "Maybe it's because I haven't fallen in love with one of his generals!" she retorted, eyes gaining a sudden playful look.

Rei immediately blushed as red as her dress. "Fei-kun means the world to me!" she blurted.

The rest of them gained wistful looks, before their princess broke the spell. "I am not going," she declared. "I am still ill." She mocked a faint as she fell backwards on her pillows.

"We might as well tell them," Makoto sighed, shaking her head. "It seems that our princess..." She paused as she gestured to the stubborn teenager. "... has taken to her bed, yet again."

"Ami-chan, why don't you go and tell the prince and his Guard?" suggested Minako, a mysterious twinkle in her eye.

The blue haired genius glanced up at her friend in surprise, but nodded. "All right, Minako-chan," she said. She took off her glasses and put them in her sub-space pocket. "I'll inform the prince of this..." She looked at her princess with a sigh. "... inconvenience."

Ami exited her princess's room. She shook her head, but couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face. '_Serenity-hime... you're just afraid of what you'll find..._' she thought.

She walked down one of the many large hallways, heading toward the sitting room. On the way there, she passed the large library. She paused outside the tall double doors, a battle occurring in her mind. '_There still is some time before the meeting with the prince,_' she thought. '_I can just burn some time before I go to tell them._' Her love for reading won out for the time being as she entered the library she admired so much.

The heir of Mercury smiled in delight as her face was flooded with a sudden peace. She went from row to row, trying to decide what genre she felt like studying. As she passed a certain row, she saw one of the prince's generals out of the corner of her eye. She quickly ducked into a row far from where he was, her cheeks suddenly aflame.

The tall general had caught her eye when they first met. Her princess had mysteriously taken ill while she was in hiding from the Earth prince, so the Inner Senshi had to meet the Guard. It just so happened that their prince as well was nowhere to be found for the meeting. Meanwhile, it was safe to say she had blushed brightly when General Barton had locked gazes with her. His long brown hair that covered half his face was intriguing, looking spiky and hard, unable to have a soft silkiness. She wanted to find out if there was truth to her suspicions. His green eyes seemed to go on and on, yet they showed nothing.

Ami felt something whenever she looked at him, and her cheeks would turn red. It never failed once. She had a faint idea of what she was feeling. Minako had said it before, she being the Senshi of Love. What was it? Something starting with a 'c'... a crush? Yes, a crush. Ami was certain she had crush on General 03. She knew it was a crush, but she couldn't go as far as saying it was love. That would be too strong a word to use, unless she was sure.

The Senshi of Wisdom sighed to herself. '_I shouldn't be thinking such things,_' she thought, frowning slightly. She glanced at the row of books she was in. '_Just the section I was looking for!_' she exclaimed happily in her mind. She trailed her hand on the edges of the books.

"Iie, not this one," she mumbled to herself. She read the titles on the side. "Iie, wrong one again..." She thought hard and realized the literary works she was looking for would be right on the other side of the book she was staring at. She pushed the book aside with the rest of them and saw the back of the book she wanted.

Ami reached forward to grab it, her head turning to the side, but was caught off guard when a warm hand clasped her own. She was unprepared for the electric and pleasurable shock that went through her. Instead of pulling back, she gripped the skin tighter, wanting to touch it longer. She felt something flow through the contact... something powerful and tender. Could she dare call it... love?

She turned her head and looked across the bookshelf. Her eyes widened at the man standing on the other side. She felt her cheeks now do the familiar flaming as they were tinted red. Green eyes stared at her with rarely seen amusement and caring.

Trowa was surprised when, instead of grabbing the book he had wanted on the other side of the shelf, he had touched something smooth and soft. He had gripped his hand around it, instead of letting go. The tingles that spread through the touch made it seem like everything stopped just for this one moment. Like this was what he was born to feel, what he had been searching for. He looked across slowly, as if afraid of what he would find. To his happy satisfaction, his eyes were met with a young woman with her head bent. Her cheeks were pink, he noted, and he let his face show signs of laughter. He fought the urge to chuckle, and just stared at her soft looking blue hair. He gulped unconsciously as the beauty raised her head to lock beautiful blue eyes with his own. He couldn't help but let caring radiate from him.

The two stared in each other's eyes, their hand contact making them feel whole. Their skin felt as if it was on fire, a feeling leaving them in delight. The touch of the other's skin made them feel something they never felt before. As they continued to hold each other's hands, lost in one moment in time, a certain resolve settled within their hearts.

Ami and Trowa knew. It was far more than a mere crush which made them feel attracted to the other. They were sure within all their being, just as they touched the other's skin. It was, in fact...

Love.

* * * * *

_Ai shiteru, Ami..._

Ami opened her weary eyes, her face confused. Her mind had uncovered so many memories, all different but connected with one another. One memory still made her blush like mad. The day she had found true love... just like Minako had always talked about. She had finally known who she was to stand by for the rest of her life while she watched over her princess.

She saw nothing but blue before her vision allowed her to see clearly again. The sudden misty area made her blink several times. When her senses came back, she noticed that her right hand felt strangely light. She looked down slowly with dread. Her guess was confirmed when she clenched and unclenched her fist over air. Before she could panic, something silver glinted on her right index finger. She stared closely and found the designs to be fairly elegant. The band was shaped as a row of icicles, some a bit bigger than most. The largest shaped icicle was in the very center. It had a small sapphire in the shape of the Mercury symbol. On the tip of the center icicle and the ones on either side of it, were three tiny sapphires respectively. On impulse, she took the ring off, and instinctively knew that there was an inscription on the inside. It read, 'Ami & Trowa.'

Ami let a small smile grace her face as her looks became wishful. She put the ring back on absently, as if it belonged there forever. "Tro-kun..." she mumbled to herself, eyes glazing over.

_Ai shiteru, Trowa..._

Trowa bit back a groan as he sat up on the cold floor. Once he gained some grip on reality, he stood up hurriedly. His calculating eyes searched the area swiftly. Unconsciously, he searched for a sign of blue. Any kind of blue. He ached for the touch that could make him feel like he had felt heaven. The touch that could make him bend any which way.

He felt the very light pressure against his chest and smiled inwardly before he even saw what it was. He held it loosely in his right hand as he gazed down at it. The ice engravings entranced him as he glanced at the T & A. He could have sworn he saw a snow leopard appear, but it disappeared just as quickly. The visions of his blue haired love had flashed right before his eyes. That made him practically desperate.

'_Where are you?_' he thought pleadingly, though his mask showed indifference. "Ami-chan..." he called out, his ears alert for any answer.

_Forever..._

Ami's head perked up as she heard a familiar voice say her name within the mist. "Trowa?" she asked into the fog. "Is that you?"

"Ami?" a hesitant voice replied.

"Trowa!" She shouted in near hysteria. She whirled around and was almost knocked out when she hit something hard. "Itai!" she exclaimed, wincing. '_Just like Usagi's teenage years,_' she thought, laughing on the inside.

"Gomen nasai, my Mercury," Trowa sighed as he wrapped his arms around her fragile form. "Finally..." He bent down to breath in the scent of her hair.

"Trowa," Ami suddenly sobbed. She stepped away from him in sudden shame, not wanting to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Ami-chan? What is it?" Trowa asked, reaching for her. His impassive eyes began to flash with panic. The mere thought of losing her again was going to drive him to the edge.

"I betrayed you," she sniffed. "I thought... I thought Zoicite was who I belonged with." The tears trailed down her cheeks as she waited for his rejection.

Understanding suddenly dawned on Trowa's face. He pulled Ami as close as he could, whispering into her ear. "Don't say that, Ami. You haven't betrayed me. We just didn't remember. None of us could remember," he murmured. "I love you."

Ami melted into his embrace. "I love you, too," she whispered. "I'll never forget. Never again." She buried her head into the fabric of his turtleneck.

"We always knew we had each other," he replied, his voice low and soothing. "Our souls knew that we had to find each other. We're made for each other, Ami-chan." He tightened his hold on her instinctively.

Ami brushed her hand through his surprisingly soft hair. "I know," she mumbled, eyes half-closing. "I know." She stood on her tiptoes, catching Trowa's lips in a kiss.

It surprised the tall man immensely, having known his beloved never really to take the initiative. However, he didn't object and instead responded with the same fervor. They never noticed the blue glow that had started to spread from their feet. Too lost in each other and their embrace. The glow began to leave them to gather at the top of their heads, materializing into a small object. It begin to spin at a steadfast rate, until it went faster and faster. The couple parted when they felt a wind pick up, and opened their eyes. They were met with quite a sight. They found themselves in the center of a blue and black tornado.

"Now this is a little strange," Trowa commented quietly, slipping back into his old self. He was reassured by the presence of his long lost love.

"You call this a little strange?" Ami asked, incredulous, raising an eyebrow. She pulled back slightly, but only a few inches away, which was still very close.

"Hai," he replied. His bangs were being tossed a little by the wind.

Despite the situation, Ami couldn't help but roll her eyes, an action she did rarely. "Trowa..." she trailed off, eyeing him.

"Nani?" he asked, letting a small smile creep onto his face. He knew for a fact that he was frustrating her.

The couple's conversation was cut short when the object stopped, along with the tornado. When it fell, they stepped even further away from each other, but their hands were still locked, palms facing up. It landed right onto their awaiting hands. It was dark indigo and oddly shaped with icicle designs, looking like it was actually hanging off the blue object. It was surrounded in an indigo bubble, which disappeared in lovely shower of glitter.

Ami mumbled to herself as she realized what it was. "A key... the key..." She shook her head, confusing thoughts beginning to invade.

_'The keys that will unlock everything...'_

Trowa looked from her to the key, his puzzlement cleverly hidden. "What is it, love?" he asked, tilting her chin up with his hand.

"It's one of the keys," she murmured, loud enough for him to hear. "It is supposed to unlock the past..."

"Gomen nasai, demo I'm not following you," Trowa replied, looking closely at the object shaped like a key.

"Serenity-sama had visited the other girls and I in a dream," Ami informed absently, her face thoughtful. "She said it would reveal our past lives _'as if we lived it here.'_ Demo I already remember you, and I saw the past... didn't I?"

"Probably not everything, Ami-chan," Trowa pointed out, his eyes twinkling.

"You're most likely right, Tro-kun," she replied, smiling up at him. "That makes sense to me."

A new voice suddenly invaded their peace. "Release..." it whispered eerily.

Trowa's eyes became indifferent once again as he stared into the misty area. "Who are you?" he demanded in quiet tones.

"Seek guidance to help you with this new threat," it continued, as if it had never been interrupted. "Learn, watch... and find." It paused for a moment, but soon began again. "Open the gate, your highnesses." With that single statement, the presence felt and heard was gone.

"So confusing," Ami groaned as she went through the words again and again. '_But what if...?_' She suddenly had a suspicion and wanted to test it out. She locked eyes with her beloved once again.

"Hai, Ami-chan?" Trowa inquired, knowing all too well the look on her face.

"Please, follow what I say," she requested softly, almost shyly. "Just replace some parts." She waited for his answer patiently as she closed her eyes.

"Anything for you," he murmured, giving off a tiny smile. Her eyes opened in happiness and he smiled even wider.

Ami took a deep breath and then stared down at the key. "I call upon the planet of Wisdom!"

Trowa did not hesitate to follow her example. "I call upon the planet of Earth! Element of Ice!"

"Hear our plea!"

"Answer our prayer!"

"Lend us your guidance!"

"Shine on the path of our fate!"

The two then chanted as one, "Unlock the power of the key we two hold!"

The mysterious indigo key laid on both their palms began to pulse again. It dissolved into two balls of blue colored light, which were absorbed into Ami's ring and Trowa's pendant respectively.

_Ai shiteru..._

Snow and ice fell around them, starting just above their heads from an unknown source. The next thing the pair knew, they landed inside some kind of building, which looked renovated. Trowa stood up first and held his hand out to Ami, who accepted it gratefully. She straightened with his help and scooted closer when she realized they had a small audience. Trowa wrapped one arm around her waist protectively as he silently sized up the occupants in the room.

One man stepped forward, caution and ferocity shining equally on his face. However, the couple could sense his inner pain. His brown eyes seemed to flicker to a deep piercing yellow. His features made him look so irresistibly handsome, but at the same, beautiful. Almost like... almost like an...

"Angel," Ami whispered.

   [1]: mailto:HiirosGirl12@aol.com



	7. Chapter 6 Desert Noble & Love Goddess: ...

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used. =P

Author's Note: Hehehe... hi minna-san! *waves meekly* Yes, again, as I say every time I update, I am alive. *gulps* Please don't be mad. To my few readers who are still following this story... *glomps!* Enjoy!

__

"I don't love you because I think you're cute. I think you're cute because I love you." ~ Anonymous

********************************************************  
True Soulmates?  
Chapter 6 - Desert Noble & Love Goddess: I Danced With You  
Author: Krys Yuy  
********************************************************

Minako looked down at her feet after watching Ami leave the room, suddenly very aware of what her princess's announcement implied. She and Makoto were now the only ones left in Rei's room. She looked around, staring at nothing, trying to grasp the concept that the Earth prince was a threat to Usagi.

__

"The one to my right is Quatre Winner..."

Minako smiled as she remembered the kind blonde man. '_What a cutie,_' she thought absently. She was unconsciously drawn to him. He radiated an aura of purity and innocence nearly as blinding as Usagi's. He acted so polite that it made Minako wonder if there was some kind of wild part that wasn't let out very often.

Wait... why was she thinking about another man? Didn't her heart belong to Kevin? He was Kunzite, her past lover and confidant. It was only supposed to be him. There was no room for mere crushes. Kunzite had always been the one she could talk to and share her problems with. He was always so understanding, but if what her princess had announced was true... No, Kevin couldn't be a fraud. It was impossible. They loved each other.

But Quatre...

"I think I need to go outside, too," Minako said suddenly, standing up from her spot on the bed. "It's getting a little hot in here."

"You sure?" Makoto asked worriedly, wondering why everyone was leaving. 

"Yeah... I just need some time to think," Minako replied, hugging Makoto before she left Rei's room. She walked around the perimeter of the building until she reached the entrance of the temple. She sat down on the stone steps, tucking her legs under her.

She sighed, quietly looking down at the bustling street slightly below the temple. There were so many people who didn't even realize the evil that lurked around the corners. Sometimes she wished she could be one of them, away from the duty she accepted as hers. Just to escape for a few precious moments...

'_I don't know what's real anymore..._' she thought silently. '_Is Kevin my soulmate? But if what Usagi said is true... then I have no one._' She paused to take in what that implied. '_What is the truth, then? Who am I to believe?_' She looked up to the skies, pleading for an answer. '_Tell me..._'

Minako then heard a voice in her head. It was steadily growing louder, and she frowned as she tried to concentrate on the words. She realized it was Rei, and she could also sense the presence of Ami and Makoto. She knew that they were experiencing the same thing she was. 

__

"... Show me the past as it truly was!"

With those words came a blinding light that made Minako close her eyes instinctively. She opened them again to find an image hovering in front of her. Golden glitter and stars surrounded it. The image in the center cleared to reveal Quatre within its depths. He seemed different somehow. He had on a uniform of black and orange, almost similar to that of the generals' pattern. His platinum gold hair still fell at a variety of angles, while his blue eyes were filled with the same kindness she had seen when they met. However, his eyes had lost its blinding innocence, and were instead replaced with knowledge and determination. She puzzled over it, but couldn't help but grin at how gorgeous he still looked. While she did that, the image started to fade away, but not before an orange symbol had flashed on his forehead.

'_The Venus insignia?_' Minako thought, eyes growing wide. '_Why does Quatre have it?_'

Before she could ponder on it further, light wrapped around her form. It was so bright and intense that it felt like it was burning her. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to scream for help, only to find that her voice wasn't working. All that came out was a small squeak of pain.

'_What's happening?!_' she wondered, wincing.

Minako didn't even want to know what state her body was in if she was feeling this much pain. A flash of orange broke through her thoughts. It dissolved to reveal her crystal wand floating in front of her. It twirled in mid-air, almost begging for her to take it. A voice started to whisper in her head, encouraging her.

"Accept the wand, princess... Take your namesake once more to feel the power of the planet of Love embrace you!"

Needing no further advice, Minako's hand shot out to grip the handle of her wand. The pain disappeared almost immediately, and she grinned in relief. Then her eyes were blank as images from the long past ran through her mind. Image after image came, but she was only able to recognize her fellow Senshi. As memories came speedily through her mind, the orb crystal lifted off her wand and engulfed her in its orange glow. She felt warmth come at all sides as the images ended. The light intensified and then dimmed quickly, leaving no trace of the Senshi of Venus as the wind passed through the temple.

* * * * *

Quatre left Trowa in a worried state, not only about his antiques, but also about his fellow comrades. As he pondered to which way Duo went, he prayed that they would all get through this. Heero was acting strange, and Wufei was constantly in the training room. Trowa was more distant, and Duo was becoming quieter. Quatre was amazed that he hadn't already gone crazy from the stress he was feeling recently.

Suddenly, he wished he had just stayed in the music room to play the violin longer. It always soothed his nerves in a way nothing else could. '_I don't know what to feel anymore..._' he thought silently, shutting his eyes.

He stopped in the middle of the hall as the women from the day before drifted through his mind. Each was unique in their own way, but the blonde with the bow had stood out the most. She was, quite frankly, breathtaking. There really were no words to describe what he felt when he saw her. '_She seemed... cheerful,_' he thought, thinking of his first impression of her. '_Somewhat perky, but the look in her eyes... There was so much hope and kindness._'

"Now isn't the time to think about women," he chided himself aloud. "There are more important matters in hand." He began walking down the long corridor again.

Quatre was heading in the direction of the training room, still searching for Duo. There was no sign of him so far, and no sound of breaking glass. Quatre took it as a blessing from the heavens. They spared him that much.

Just as he thought that, he heard a strangled cry just around the corner hall. "Duo!" He exclaimed, worry covering his face. He started to run but then an unmistakable pain struck him.

Quatre stumbled into a wall as he cried out. He felt like his skin was being burned everywhere. He tried leaning against the wall to support himself, but he only ended up sliding to the ground. He failed to notice as an orange glow started to envelop him from bottom to top. A necklace appeared out of thin air, right in front of his face. Attached to it was a circular pendant with stars and sparkles along the edges. In the center, there were two letters etched in deep gold against the orange background: Q & M. A woman with golden hair flashed through his mind, but she vanished within a second.

"You know what you have to do, prince," a voice whispered to him softly. Quatre continued to stare at the necklace intently, but listened to the voice nonetheless even as the pain grew. "Remember the element of light and join your destiny!"

Quatre didn't know how he knew what to do, but he grabbed the necklace quickly, clenching it in his fist. The pain disappeared and his body felt completely relaxed. Then orange beams blinked in and out, taking Quatre with them.

* * * * *

A girl with golden hair sighed as three of her friends approached. "Don't tell me... I don't want to know," she said firmly.

"Minako-chan, you do know this really has to stop, don't you?" asked a girl with green hair, staring pointedly at her.

"I know, Mako-chan, but Serenity-hime can be very, very stubborn," Minako replied, rolling her eyes. She turned to the blue haired girl. "Ami-chan, what does Serenity-sama have to say?" she asked, referring to the queen of the moon.

"She's been very busy as of late, discussing... the future wedding with the Earth's royalty," Ami answered, nodding her head towards the Moon Queen, who was currently talking with said King and Queen of Earth. "The peace treaty is also being drawn up. With so much politics going on..." She trailed off, sighing.

A girl with fiery red hair finished for her. "... the Queen has taken no notice of her daughter's behavior."

Minako turned to the girl who had just spoken. "Rei-chan, do you have any idea where she is?" she inquired, nearly begging for a detail of some sort.

"I'm sorry Mina-chan, but Serenity-hime has vanished once again," Rei replied in a sympathetic tone. 

"How long is she going to keep this up?" Makoto groaned. She gestured to the crowded ballroom and the several dancing couples. "She could be practically anywhere!"

"That girl is going to get herself killed one day," Rei muttered in half-annoyance, half-worry.

"I don't know if I'm going to make it through this ball," Minako whispered to herself, eyes already scanning the room for some sort of sign of the silver haired princess.

"She's afraid," Ami suddenly stated out of the blue. All eyes turned to her in curiosity at the unexpected statement.

"Afraid? What on earth does she have to be afraid for?" Makoto questioned, eyebrows drawn together in thought.

Rei only nodded in understanding, having consulted the Sacred Fire about the actions of her princess. She knew exactly why Serenity seemed to be playing a game of hide-and-seek.

Minako felt clueless as to why her princess would be afraid. "Well, of course, she doesn't want to get married to someone she doesn't even know," she stated the obvious. "Let alone not love."

"No, it's not that," Ami replied, staring into each of their eyes. "She's afraid of actually finding someone."

"But doesn't that usually equal happiness?" Makoto asked in confusion.

"Not always," Minako whispered, thinking of her first love, which was also her first heartbreak.

"She's afraid of responsibility and love. She doesn't want to be like the Queen, who lost her husband and now rules the Silver Millennium alone..." Ami explained quietly. "If she ends up liking this prince, she thinks it will lead down the same path her mother took years ago."

"Foolish girl," Rei murmured softly, staring into the sea of people.

Minako liked to say she knew her princess inside and out, but there would always be a part of her she might never understand. But she definitely understood this. Serenity didn't want to have her heart broken, and neither did Minako. After her first love, Minako continued to flirt, but never went into a relationship seriously. It was sometimes funny, maybe even ironic. Here she was, a daughter of the planet of Love, and yet, she didn't know a thing about her own heart.

"I'll try to find her," she said to her friends. She gave them short good-byes, and lost herself in the crowd.

Minako walked along the edges of the dance floor, her long skirt swishing around her legs. '_I know nothing about love... but... General Winner..._'

Thinking of the blonde general made a light blush grace her cheeks and her heart beat a little faster. At their first meeting, he stood out more than the rest for some strange reason. By looking at his face, she could tell he was kind, but that didn't mean he was naive. Appearances always were deceiving. He was the unsaid leader of the Royal Guard of Earth. His stance and subtle gestures said it all. His blue eyes seemed wiser than normal and his spiky blond hair screamed to be touched.

They had spent time together, discussing all kinds of things. In the beginning, it was all about strategy, battle plans, and protection. Then it had turned to music, books, and things they did on their free time. Of course, they also talked about their respective charges and how each aggravated them to no ends. While she was with him, she felt like nothing else really mattered.

That scared her. Was she ready to give up her heart again? Did she want to? Did he want it?

It amazed her how much she could play matchmaker with other people, but she couldn't find the right man for herself. It was so hard to think of being with one person for the rest of her life. '_Why am I worrying about this? It doesn't even matter..._' she thought.

Minako jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned slowly to face the penetrating eyes of General 04. "Hi," she said simply, inwardly beating her head against a wall.

"Hi," Quatre replied, cracking a small smile. He bowed slightly and held out his right hand. "Would you grant me the honor... of dancing with you?" he asked softly, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Minako smiled to herself. He looked so cute just standing there. She took his offered hand and curtsied when he looked at her again. "I'd love to, my lord," she whispered.

"Quatre."

"Quatre," she repeated, blushing. She let him lead her to the center of the ballroom, picking up the skirts of her dress slightly so she wouldn't trip.

Quatre twirled her once in the middle of all the other dancing couples. She giggled softly before getting in the right position. She had one hand on his shoulder, while he had one hand on her waist. Their other hands were clasped together tightly.

"Shall we dance?" Quatre murmured lowly, leaning down towards her ear.

"Yes," Minako answered just as quietly, feeling his breath tickle her face.

Then she and Quatre fell in step to the music, which was an elegant waltz. The notes were soothing to their ears and calmed their minds. They danced all around the ballroom floor, paying no heed to anyone else. They certainly didn't notice the giggling forms of Ami, Rei and Makoto. The other three generals had little smirks on their faces as they gazed at their comrade. Ami and Rei had their arms wrapped around their respective boyfriends, while Makoto merely stood close to Duo, stealing small glances at him.

Quatre and Minako failed to notice any of it, and instead basked in each other's warmth. Quatre stared into Minako's alluring blue eyes, mesmerized by the pull he could feel. She was everything he had ever hoped for in a woman. She was smart, courageous, funny, and absolutely beautiful. There were times when she seemed clueless, but it was one of her many quirks he had come to adore. As they danced, Quatre couldn't help but notice as her long golden hair fanned out behind her when they twirled. It made her look like an angel.

The waltz ended but a new song started, one that had a slow romantic beat. Quatre and Minako had not stopped moving, but instead got even closer. He pulled her into his firm embrace, wrapping both arms around her waist as she hooked her hands behind his neck. They swayed together in a soothing rhythm that had them only thinking of each other.

Minako gave a tiny sigh of contentment, closing her eyes as she rested her head on Quatre's shoulder. Being in his arms felt so right, as if he could protect her from everything in the world. She knew he couldn't, but it really felt like it. When she was near him, she didn't feel afraid at all. All her worries and fears shrunk into nothing.

Quatre was feeling all the same things. This woman made him feel more alive somehow, and gave him a better purpose. He realized that Minako was the one person he couldn't live without, even if he tried to. In the days they had gotten to know each other, she had become his light. She brought out his more protective side and helped him see that there was more to a world than simply doing your duty. There was much more to live for, and it was wrapped tightly in his arms.

The music began to fade away, and Quatre slowly dipped Minako, holding on to her steadily. They locked gazes with each other, silently communicating. Minako finally knew the answers to her previous questions. She was ready to give up her heart and completely wanted to. By the look Quatre was giving her, she knew he would willingly accept it and protect it. She had finally found the right man to be there for her.

The dance had already ended, but it had given them new revelations. It had also given them each other.

* * * * *

__

Ai shiteru, Minako...

Minako groaned as she opened her eyes, puzzled over her surroundings. There were so many recovered memories that made her head want to spin. However, there was the one memory where her heart finally knew that she wanted to take a risk again. It was while dancing that she found the man she would stay with and love.

For a moment, Minako's vision was only orange before she saw the mist. She staggered as she stood up, and suddenly noticed the absence of her wand. For a moment, she was alarmed before noticing that she now wore a silver ring on her right index finger. She brought it closer to her eyes and smiled when she saw the designs. All along the band were tiny golden stars and an orange colored gem in the center. She slowly slid the ring off her finger and glanced at the inside of the band. 'Minako & Quatre' winked up at her with the light.

Minako's face grew dreamy as thoughts of Quatre ran through her mind. She carefully put the ring back on. "Tre-kun..." she whispered. "Come back to me..."

__

Ai shiteru, Quatre...

Quatre winced as he came back to reality. His head was slightly pained, but he stood up anyway. He gazed at his surroundings, taking in the white mist that was spread everywhere. He looked for a flash of blonde or maybe the color orange. However, all Quatre could see was the mist and he fought down his disappointment.

As he looked down, he noticed that he was now wearing a pendant. There were golden stars, large and small, scattered across the edges. In the center, the letters Q & M were also engraved in gold and fine script. A tiger appeared then faded before his eyes as he stared at the pendant. That brought back a vision of the blonde haired beauty he had discovered was his.

"Minako..." he murmured, wondering where she could be.

__

Eternally...

Minako whirled around as the wind brought the whisper of her name. "Quatre?!" she called. "Where are you?"

"Minako?" replied a voice not too far from her.

Minako started running towards the voice. '_He's really here!_' she thought in excitement. She was surprised when she ran into a pair of arms that embraced her tightly. After the initial shock wore off, she hugged him back. "Oh Quatre..."

Quatre held onto Minako tightly, unwilling to let her go anytime soon. "I can't believe I didn't see it," he commented, referring to their first meeting. '_We'll be together now..._'

"It's really you," Minako whispered, running her hand through his soft blonde locks. '_My soulmate..._' A man with long silver hair flashed in her mind. "Oh Kami..." '_Kunzite... I can't believe that I..._'

Suddenly, Minako twisted out of Quatre's tight squeeze. Quatre's heart nearly broke with the sudden loss. "Wha- Minako?" he asked, confused. "Why are you-?" A sudden thought made him fill with dread. "Don't you... don't you want to be with me?"

His voice sounded so small that Minako wanted to run in his arms again and comfort him. "I'm sorry, Quatre..." she murmured.

Quatre felt his heart slowly crumbling. "I understand... you don't love me anymore," he stated, saddened.

"What?! Of course I love you!" Minako stated quickly. There was no denying where her feelings lay with a response that fast.

"Then why-?"

"I betrayed you," Minako confessed, tears in her eyes. "I thought Kevin - Kunzite - was my soulmate." She turned away from him in shame and disgust with herself. "Kami-sama, how could I think that?!" Guilt washed over her in waves.

Relief like he had never known flooded Quatre. '_Thank you, Venus. She still loves me._' "Minako, that wasn't your fault," he said softly. "Don't you ever believe that. Even if we didn't remember, our souls knew deep down." He pulled her into his arms, and was happy when she let him. "You were always with me."

"How can you forgive me?" Minako wondered. She had stopped crying but tears tracks had been left behind.

"Never forget my love for you," Quatre whispered in her ear. "Forever..."

Minako felt like she could melt in his arms. "I love you too, Quatre," she replied. Her voice was so sincere that Quatre felt like he was going to fall for her all over again.

Quatre smiled at her and leaned down to capture her lips in a loving kiss. '_This is why I'm here..._'

Both blondes became so immersed in their kiss that they didn't notice when they began glowing. An orange radiance started from the tips of their toes to the tops of their heads. As their passion grew, so did the brilliance of the glow. The glow started to separate from their bodies to gather above them in a mass of lights. The lights materialized into a small object that began to spin faster and faster. The wind picked up causing the couple to part from their intense kiss. They discovered an orange tornado swirling around their bodies.

"Am I seeing what I'm seeing?" Minako asked, glancing at Quatre. "I'm not crazy, right?"

Quatre chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, don't worry. I'm seeing it, too," he replied with a smile.

With a sudden blinding pop, the tornado stopped and the couple stepped away from each other. The object dropped into their intertwined hands. At closer inspection, the object was a golden looking key. The top part was in the shape of an outlined star. The entire key was encased in an orange bubble that disappeared in a gleam of twinkles.

A memory clicked in Minako's mind and everything started to make a little more sense. "It's the key..." she muttered.

__

"The keys that will unlock everything..."

"The what?" Quatre asked, confusion in his blue eyes.

"It's the key that will unlock our pasts," Minako stated excitedly. "We can find out what happened! Fill in all the blanks!" She brushed her hand across Quatre's cheek, feeling his smooth skin.

Quatre held Minako's hand to his cheek for a little longer. "How do you know that?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"Serenity-sama came to us girls in a dream. With the key, we would see our lives '_as if we lived it here._' But... I found you. That's all that matters to me," Minako stated with certainty.

Quatre smiled at her declaration. "There still must be something we don't know. Something we have to figure out," he added. He took the key in his hand and held it up. "This is our clue."

"Open the portal..." whispered an unseen voice.

Minako gasped and Quatre pulled her body against his in a flash. "Who's there?!" Quatre demanded.

The voice continued to speak in a rushed tone. "To defeat your foe, discover, learn, and see... Seek new teachings... Good luck, your majesties..." Then it was gone as fast as it had come.

Minako was suddenly overcome with a realization. "I think I know what to do," she stated with a grin. "Let's see if you can remember, Tre-kun..." 

Quatre nodded, placing the key on her open palms, and placed his hands under hers.

Minako took a deep breath to steady her nerves before locking eyes with Quatre. "Planet of Love, hear my call!" she exclaimed.

"Planet of Earth, hear my plea! Element of light!"

"Heed our prayer!"

"Answer our wish!"

"Impart us your guidance!"

"Reveal the course of our destiny!"

"Unlock the power of the key we hold as one!" They chanted together.

The mystifying key began to throb with light. It dissolved into two balls of orange sparkles. One was absorbed into Minako's ring, while the other went into Quatre's pendant.

__

Ai shiteru...

Stars and ribbons of light surrounded the couple from an unknown source, blinding them from seeing anything. The next thing they knew, they were flying through the air before landing roughly on wet grass. Minako screwed up her face in panic, standing up quickly and checking her dress. Quatre's eyes twinkled as he watched her antics and started to stand up as well. As he turned to check their surroundings, he immediately stepped in front of her as he saw four strangers watching them curiously and warily.

"Kento, get Ryo," a blue haired man ordered. He sized up the two people who had fallen from the sky. "We may have a problem..."


End file.
